


Campo de batalla

by lexylow



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cheating, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexylow/pseuds/lexylow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Destrozaste mi corazón sin siquiera intentarlo-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campo de batalla

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es obra mia, asi como sus personajes OC.  
> Rango T y posiblemente M  
> Universo Alterno.  
> ADVERTENCIA: como ya sabemos, mis historias pueden terminar en una serie de eventos muy oscuros, sino no es lo tuyo, no leas.
> 
> Esta historia no es mi preferida, realmente no siento pasion por ella. Ya estan hechos cuatro capitulos mas (aunque estan hechos de una manera estupida, nada bueno) No prometo seguirla o terminarla.
> 
> Necesitaba deshacerme de ella, sacarla a la luz para terminar cierto capitulo de mi vida. De esta forma esta historia esta inspirada en ti. "Zleg aerdnA"

Capítulo 1. Fácil. Difícil.

Había sido sencillo enamorarse de ella, de hecho no recuerdas en que momento caías atraída hacia ella. Quizá fue amor a primera vista porque no recuerdas tu vida antes de ella.

Habías deseado este día, el día en que te hubieras enamorado realmente, el día en que tu amor fuera correspondido.

Sin embargo era tan difícil romper corazones, y si ustedes seguían con su felicidad eso sin duda sucedería.

No estaban dispuestas a perderse la una a la otra, apenas se habían encontrado entre este mar de gente, no podían dejarse ir.

Y no recuerdas quien fue la autora de esta estrategia, pero el momento parecía la más maravillosa de las ideas. Ninguna pensó en las consecuencias, o en las posibles variables, y eso las llevo a este campo de batalla, donde ustedes estaban en lados opuestos.

….. Q&R…..

Habías perdido la cuenta de las veces que soñabas con ella, o de las veces que habías escrito su nombre y el tuyo entrelazados, o de las veces que susurrabas su nombre.

-hey amiga, vas o te quedas babeando por ya sabes quién- Victoria te sacaba nuevamente de tus pensamientos.

-emm ¿A dónde vamos?- Tu amiga sonreía triunfante ante tu confusión

-a comer- lo decía en el tono más evidente, y más sarcástico

-ok, ya ya- Te levantaste del escritorio, cerrando el cuaderno donde escribías su nombre junto con tu apellido.

Victoria y Lucia hablaban del proyecto final, tu mente estaba procesando una respuesta a las preguntas que una de ellas te hacía.

-Quinn- ¡dios! Sabias quien te llamaba, tu cuerpo reaccionaba a su voz, como marinero al canto de sirena.

-¿sí?- respondiste mirándola a los ojos y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no bajarla a sus labios.

-¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes de Derecho Penal?-

-si- la respuesta fue inmediata y sin pensar –está en mi escritorio-

-gracias- te sonrió y tú te derretiste.

Asentiste tu cabeza y seguiste caminando, tenías que guardar cierta compostura frente a ella. Aunque eso no impedía que cuando ella no te mirara más tu sonrisa de idiota apareciera.

-¿Quién esta enamora de Rachel, a ver quién? Si su respuesta fue Quinn, ha ganado una hamburguesa- Lucia reía ante la broma ya gastada de Victoria

-cállate estúpida, si una de las secuaces de mi mujer nos escucha moriré y tu morirás conmigo- Dices mientras miras hacia todas partes, suspirando de alivio al ver los pasillos vacíos.

-¿Qué podría pasar si tu mujer sabe que estas locamente enamorada de ella? Su mejor amiga es gay-

-pero recuerdas lo mucho que repite que jamás dejara – y mueves tus dos dedos índices arriba y abajo

-IUG que asco- dice Victoria ante tu gesto despectivo del miembro masculino.

-¿Qué? Es ella la que siempre hace ese gesto- dices rodando los ojos

-sí, pero no tienes que hacer cara de asco cada vez que repites su gesto. ¿Debo recordarte que alguna vez tuviste novios?- Victoria y Lucia mueven su cabeza de arriba abajo, como queriéndole poner énfasis a tu pasado.

-No es que me den asco los hombres, alguna vez salí con ellos, iug no soporto que ella me repita una y otra vez que jamás cambiara a los hombres- y no quieres volver a pensar en las imaginarias esperanzas que tienes con ella.

Se sienta a comer, miras el reloj una y otra vez, ya quieres salir de aquí, la conversación te dejo destrozada, como lo hace el pensamiento de que esa mujer jamás te vera como tú la vez a ella.

Y de pronto, como por arte de magia, tu mente se nubla de un pensamiento atroz.

-¿díganme que no le preste a Rachel mi cuaderno de Penal?- sabes la respuesta, pero tienes la esperanza de algo contrario.

-sí, ¿Por qué esa cara?- Lucia pregunta, observándote detenidamente. Sientes la sangre irse a tus pies, y tus piernas tiembla.

-es el cuaderno donde escribo una y otra vez su nombre, ¡por eso!- vas a morir, sabes que vas a morir, Rachel de seguro te dejara de hablar para siempre, la escuela entera sabrá de tu obsesión. Dios, vas a morir.

No sabes cómo tus piernas temblantes corren hacia tu muerte, y entras al aula en un terror abrasante.

Y ahí esta ella, en tu lugar, con tu cuaderno abierto en la últimas páginas. Su cara refleja sorpresa, y no mueve ni un musculo. Sus ojos no se apartan de las palabras escritas.

-puedo explicarlo- dices en un susurro, tus labios tiemblan –lo puedo explicar todo- Sus ojos se separan del cuaderno y miran directo a los tuyos.

-no puedes- el enojo en sus palabras te dejan en silencio. Tienes mucho miedo, tu corazón late demasiado deprisa, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-no puedes- repite, y no entiendes, no encuentras significado a sus palabras.

-no puedes amarme- dice pero las palabras no están dirigidas a ti.

-no puedes hacerlo, tú la amas, ¡ella te ama! ¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha llamado después de una de sus citas? ¿Cuántas veces me ha dicho que eres la novia perfecta? ¿Cuántas veces después de colgar llore?- esconde su cara en sus manos y escuchas un ligero sollozo salir de sus labios. –no puedes hacerlo, tú no puedes hacerlo, no ahora, no ahora-

-puede explicarlo- es como si fueran las únicas palabras que sabes pronunciar

-¿desde cuándo?- te interrumpe y ante tu silencio vuelve a decir – ¡¿desde cuándo Quinn?!-

Bajas tu mirada, cualquier cosa que ver menos sus ojos –desde que te conocí- apenas es un suspiro.

-no, no, no- su cara niega, sus brazos se envuelven en sí misma, su rostro está lleno de lágrimas –no, no, no-

-Rachel déjame…-

-¿Explicarme qué? Te recuerdo a Daniela, Daniela ¡tu novia! Y mi mejor amiga- si eres sincera no habías pensado en ella, tratas de no pensar mucho en ella porque al hacerlo es recordar la clase de persona que eres, la que por no tener a la persona que ama se queda con la que lo ama.

Se suponía que esto no debería pasar, tú amarías a Rachel en silencio por siempre, y te casarías con Daniela viviendo un felices por siempre.

-¿y que podía hacer? Créeme que enamorarme de ti no estaba en mi planes, no es algo que yo pueda controlar. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Daniela es perfecta para mí, pero no lo pude evitar. Además, ¿en que cambian las cosas? Tu estas enamoradísima del estúpido de Roberto, y fuiste tú la que me repitió mil veces que era el príncipe azul que buscabas- Ya no puedes más, tus sentimientos están saliendo en palabras que no puedes detener.

-si me lo hubieras dicho antes…-

-¿Qué? Las cosas no hubieran cambiado, no te cansaste ni una sola vez de decirme que jamás cambiarias a los hombres y ¿Cuál fue mi respuesta siempre? Que uno nunca se enamora de lo que hay entre las piernas, sino de lo que hay en el corazón. Y aun así, me dijiste que jamás lo cambiarias. Crees que podría haberte dicho algo. Si destrozaste mi corazón sin siquiera intentarlo-

-estaba confundida, eres la única mujer que me ha atraído, como poder superar el miedo- suspiras, tú conoces ese miedo. El miedo de saber que tu mundo ha cambiado, y que tendrás que estar en guerra con el mundo por el simple hecho de que después de años de salir con hombres un día encuentras a una mujer que te mueve el piso.

-esto no cambia nada- dices con resignación, allí afuera hay una mujer que te ama, y un hombre que ama a la mujer que esta frente a ti.

Es cuando las lágrimas caen y ruedan sobre tu rostro, sientes un dolor en el lado izquierdo de tu pecho, una presión que hace difícil respirar.

-Ella te ama- susurra

-él te ama- susurras

Se acerca a ti, lentamente y en uno segundos están frente a frente con un suspiro de distancia.

-tú me amas- su aliento impacta contra tus labios

-tú me amas- y las palabras mueren con la colisión de sus labios, tus manos se aferran a su cintura, la apegas a tu cuerpo temblando por su calor. Sus manos se enredan en tu cabello, te atrae más hacia sus labios.

Las caricias se vuelven feroces parecen querer consumir la pasión que desbordan sus cuerpos, las manos se mueven y no paran en ningún lugar.

-hazme olvidar. Elimina sus recuerdos. Borra sus caricias. Márcame- dice entre besos

-salgamos de aquí- le dices, no queriendo tentar más a la suerte que les ha permitido estar juntas sin que nadie las interrumpa.

Cada una toma sus cosas, una sale primero del aula y luego la otra. Es en aquel momento en que sabes porque nadie los ha interrumpido. Lucia, Victoria y Sofía, una de las amigas de Rachel, están frente a la puerta, parecen resguardarla de los intrusos.

-Gracias- les dices antes de salir corriendo hacia Rachel

-¿Qué le digo a Daniela?- grita Victoria

-Que estoy muerta y me fui al paraíso- Lucia niega con su cabeza, y ves tristeza en sus ojos.

Ya sabes que esto está mal, pero ¿qué puedes hacer? Es fácil enamorarse pero difícil romper corazones.

**Author's Note:**

> A.U No lo habia comentado antes, pero esta historia esta enfocada en un futuro, mas que en el tiempo de los primeros capitulos.  
> Hasta la proxima.


End file.
